Firewhiskey and Lemonade
by EireMcGonigle
Summary: Hermione has a past with Charlie. She doesn't want a future. Not with him. Does she? Rated T, maybe upgraded to M, depending on where I take this story.
She grimaced as she looked in the mirror. She wasn't quite sure where she was going with this but it didn't seem to be doing much at all. Hermione knew that it would take more than a few muggle products to cover up the scarring on her neck and arms but she was in no fit state to attempting any kind of glamour charm just now.

'Dammit', Hermione shouted as she threw the makeup bag onto the floor. She had no idea why she'd let Ginny talk her into this ridiculous dinner. She knew it was Neville's birthday, and she knew that she hadn't been the most supportive of friends lately. But on top of work and writing she was struggling to find time for even the basics like eating and sleeping. Secretly though, she also knew that she needed this. She needed to let her hair down and feel free. Living alone and having no one significant around meant that there was no one to coerce her out of her own head when she got overinvolved in what ever was going on in her life. Just now it was the report she was writing on the uses and benefits of Muggle science within the Wizarding academic system. She knew it could be a game changer in her career. She also knew she'd been working on it for 6 days solid without leaving the house.

That was a bit of a revelation for her. 6 days was a long time.

Giving up on the scarring, she had no one to impress anyway and surely by now she should be comfortable with it, she marched over to her wardrobe to pick out something to wear. Hermione couldn't even remember the name of the restaurant they were going to let alone what the dress code could be. So she decided against trousers and flats and went for a simple navy dress with long sleeves. She knew flattered her curves, showed enough to not look like a Matron but not enough to be considered inappropriate and was floaty enough that it would still be cool on the summer evening. After pulling on a pair of nude, strappy sandals, that were probably a bit too high for the cobbles of Diagon Alley she grabbed her bag and hurried across to the fire place before she could convince herself that this was a bad idea… again.

She flooed to the Three Broomsticks, giving herself a couple of minutes walk to the restaurant to try and steady her nerves. 'Pull yourself together, Hermione!' she muttered to herself. These were her closest friends; she'd known most of them since she was 11 years old. They'd seen her grow, they knew her as a child and they kne her now. They didn't prefer one Hermione over the other and she had no reason to

be so nervous! But apparently the heavy knot in her stomach didn't agree.

Charlie sat in the restaurant with his little sister and her friends, he knew he shouldn't be here. That the reason Ginny had invited him was pity. He bloody hated pity. But after being dumped he needed out the house before he took his anger out on his over bearing mother.

Tess had had every reason to finish their 3 year relationship. She knew he wasn't as committed to it as she was. The last thing he was ready for was marriage and babies. But apparently, as a 32 year old male, he was expected to want that. Thankfully most of his brothers understood. Which was why he was sitting, sandwiched between Fred and Harry laughing at at some ridiculous prank Fred had played on Bill's daughter, Victoire. It felt good to laugh. The past few months had been hard on everyone involved.

The table was full, bar a few empty seats scattered about. Neville had had a tough year after some false accusations made by a young pupil at school. It was nice to see his friends and fellow professors banding around him. The fella deserved that much at least! The room was a light with people talking over one another, trying to get a few months worth of catching up crammed into one evening.

Charlie leaned back in his seat and took it all in. Taking a sip from his Ale he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this chilled out. The ale and summer evening air giving him a warm feeling inside. He stripped his jacket off and noticed a woman across the table give his chest and arms a once over.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Charlie Weasley", he said over to her, offering out his hand with a wink. The feminine giggle she gave suggested this night might not end too badly.

Charlie spent a good 15 minutes chatting to Francesca, who was currently working with Neville up at Hogwarts. She was pretty, funny, looked good in a dress, and he was fairly sure would look good out of it too! On paper, she was perfect. They were laughing about one of her pupil's misdemeanours when Ginny shot up across the table and gave a loud wolf whistle, startling him in the process.

"Look at you, I can't remember the last time I saw you in a dress!" She shouted across the restaurant.

"Give us a twirl!" shouted someone else.

He saw looked around in the direction that everyone else was looking and saw Hermione approaching the table, laughing with her hands covering her face in embarrassment. None the less she gave a twirl followed by a dainty curtsy. Pulling a face at Ron who had demanded the twirl. Charlie knew the poor fella would be in for a bollocking later! Conversation picked up again and he could see her out the corner of his eye going down the line kissing and hugging those she knew and introducing herself those she didn't. He kept his head down as she came to Harry, next to him. He saw Harry whisper in her ear, looking slightly concerned and saw her pat him on the cheek in return which earned her a full smile from Harry.

He saw the exact moment she recognised him. Saw her eyes close and her nose scrunch up slightly. But only for a split second; before she blew out breath and threw back her shoulders.

"Charlie!" she beamed, smiling slightly too much, "I wasn't expecting to see you here. It's been months and months. Christmas won't it have been? Are you back from Romania? How are the dragons? Is Tess…?"

Charlie smirked. He knew she'd stop babbling eventually. She always did.

He stood up and embraced her, kissing her lightly on each cheek.

"Hermione", he murmured fondly against her ear before straightening up. "It's been far too long, how are you?"

But before he could get an answer Fred grabbed her round the waist and spun her round causing her to laugh in delight. Charlie sat back down and smiled over at Francesca, carrying on their conversation. Still watching Hermione out the corner of his eye.

She sat down one person along from Francesca, next to Ron who had flung his arm around her shoulder. He was gesturing wildly with his glass before slamming it down on the table, splashing Hermione in the process. Charlie tried concentrating on what Francesca was asking, something about dragons he was sure, they always wanted to know about dragons. But he was struggling to keep his eyes off Hermione. She looked better than she had done last time he'd seen her. She'd put a bit of weight back on and her face looked much less gaunt and grey than she had done over the past few years.

As if sensing him staring she glanced over at him, gave him a small smile and discretely raised her glass to him.

Firewhiskey and lemonade. As always.


End file.
